1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus that is configured such that device cooling heat sinks are disposed on both sides of a light-triggered type semiconductor device to thereby cool the light-triggered type semiconductor device, and to a method of assembling the semiconductor apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional semiconductor apparatus using light-triggered type semiconductor devices, as shown in FIG. 1, an n-number of light-triggered type semiconductor devices 11 to 1n are connected in series. Optical gate signals 101 to 10n are generated from a gate signal generating device 3 and supplied to the light-triggered type semiconductor devices 11 to 1n through optical fibers 21 to 2n. 
Each of the light-triggered type semiconductor devices 11 to 1n is configured as shown in FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B. Specifically, the light-triggered type semiconductor device 1, as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, has a circular housing 1a. A circular silicon wafer 5 is concentrically disposed within the housing 1a. An L-shaped groove 4 is formed on an upper surface of the housing 1a. The L-shaped groove 4 extends radially outward from the center of the upper surface of the housing 1a, and also the L-shaped groove 4 extends from the center of the upper surface of the housing 1a toward the center of the silicon wafer 5. In addition, a cooling fin 1b is provided on an outer peripheral portion of the lower part of the housing 1a. 
An optical fiber 2 for guiding the optical gate signal 10 to the silicon wafer 5 is buried in the L-shaped groove 4 that is formed in the housing 1a. 
The optical fiber 2, as shown in FIG. 3, comprises a metal pipe portion 6 that corresponds in shape to the L-shaped groove 4 that is formed in the housing 1a; an insulating sheath portion 7 that is connected to the metal pipe portion 6 via a coupler and secures insulation between a high voltage part and a low-voltage part; and an optical fiber portion 8 that is passed through the metal pipe portion 6 and insulating sheath portion 7 and transmits the optical gate signal.
FIG. 4 shows the state in which the metal pipe portion 6 of the optical fiber 2 is buried in the L-shaped groove 4 that is formed in the housing 1a of the light-triggered type semiconductor device 1 shown in FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B.
Thus, if an optical gate signal is generated from the gate signal generating device 3, the optical gate signal is sent to the silicon wafer 5 within the housing 1a through the optical fiber portion 8.
The above-described light-triggered type semiconductor device 1 and optical fiber 2 constitute one device unit. In the case where the n-number of light-triggered type semiconductor devices 11 to 1n are connected in series, as shown in FIG. 1, device cooling heat sinks 9 are disposed so as to sandwich both side surfaces of each light-triggered type semiconductor device, 11 to 11a, as shown in FIG. 5, and the heat sinks 9 and semiconductor devices 11 to 11a are coupled into an integral structure. In this case, as shown in FIG. 6, the optical fiber (2)-side surface of the light-triggered type semiconductor device 1 is put in close contact with the side surface of the associated device cooling heat sink 9.
The device cooling heat sink 9 includes a water inlet 9a and a water outlet 9b for supplying and draining cooling water, which are provided at one end face of the heat sink 9, and a flow path 9c through which the cooling water is circulated to cool the heat that is produced from each device.
As has been described above, in the conventional semiconductor apparatus, the optical fiber 2 is first buried in the groove 4 that is formed in the housing of each light-triggered type semiconductor device 1, following which the heat sinks 9 are disposed so as to sandwich both side surfaces of the light-triggered type semiconductor device 1. Consequently, when the semiconductor devices and heat sinks are coupled into the integral structure, the work for coupling has to be conducted in the state in which the optical fibers 2 are led out of the light-triggered type semiconductor devices 1. Thus, there is the problem that the work for coupling is difficult.
In addition, if the optical fiber 2 is damaged and a need for replacement of the optical fiber 2 arises after the light-triggered type semiconductor devices 1 and heat sinks 9 are coupled into the integral structure, the integral structure has to be disassembled. The work for this requires a great deal of time and labor.